Adventures of Dag
by The Prince of Torture
Summary: I was just a less-than-average teenage hedgehog tryin to get to the big city. I wasn't expecting to get attacked, put in the hospital, become friends with a living legend and an android. But things never really go as planned for me. Oh well...
1. A Slow Beginning

_**This is a rewritten version of the story "Dag the Hedgehog" that I started working on but I took it down from lack of viewers. I hope that this time that will not happen.**_

_**I looked online in order to get the timeline right. That being said, this story will happen about 1 year after the Knothole Freedom Fighters defeated the Iron Dominion that usurped the Eggman Empire, and Dr. Eggman disappeared after he lost his mind.**_

PROLOUGE

We had been running for hours. In addition, I could tell that if we didn't stop soon, my sister would hit me over the head with a fricking baseball bat. Of course, she didn't have one…THANK GOD.

But I'm sure you're wondering who we are, right? Don't worry, I'll get to that. For now, I'll just tell you what we look like.

I am a turquoise hedgehog, wearing a black jacket and indigo jeans. And my 8-Year-Old sister is a pink hedgehog, wearing a white shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Daaaaaag. When can we stooooooooooop?" My sister, Ariella, whined in such a way that irritated me VERY much.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. My name is Dag J. Cornerstone Jr., I'm sixteen, and my sister and I are both homeless orphans trying find our way to New Mobotropolis. Please don't ask.

I stopped running for a moment, my sister doing the same, and I surveyed the area we were running through.

_There really isn't much here, is there? Not many places we could rest at… _It was then that I noticed a cave imbedded in the side a nearby ridge.

"There we go." I muttered. I grabbed my sister's arm before she could protest and quickly brought ourselves deep into the shadows of said cave.

The cave was what would expect of a cave. Dark, Cold, and BORING.

"You could've asked me first…" Ariella grumbled.

"Yes, I _could've, _but I _chose _not to." I stated cheerfully.

"Well great, but now I'm cold." She whined loudly and annoyed me once again.

"What? What am I supposed to about that? I already fricking stopped for you!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me with a smirk. "Figure it out."

I growled in frustration. "You're so spoiled!"

"And?" She prompted.

"Damn you." I muttered before I sighed and then continued. "Fine, I'll go find something to burn."

_She's lucky I like to burn stuff. _I thought.

"No! I don't want be alone!" She yelled.

"Then come out and help me." I stated flatly.

"But I like it in the caaaave!" She protested.

"But you just said it was cold in here just a second ago!" I exclaimed.

She nodded in agreement. "I know."

"Well, you can't have it both ways."

"What if I had a clone?"

"If you had a clone, I would just have to take care of TWO lazy kids. And I can't cope with that."

"Awwwwwww! Dont'cha wuv me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Hn." Was my only answer to her attempt of a guilt-trip. I ran out of the cave to find something burnable.

_This is gonna be a loooong day._

_**The Next Day…**_

You probably think I left her there, don't you? No, I came back and made a fire out of what I had gathered. Not soon after, we both went to sleep.

A sleep that apparently the world didn't want me to have, seeing as the sun SOMEHOW shone through the cave and nearly blinded me awake.

"Damn." I muttered. I groggily stood up to leave the cave for more warmth…tripping over Ariella in the process.

"Oooooowwwww!" She whined (AGAIN!) from being waken up by my foot. "Watch where you're going!" She growled.

"Nah." I shrugged. "It'd too boring if I actually tried to stay out of trouble."

"You're so mean." She mumbled as she got up off the cave floor

"And?" I prompted, copying what she said yesterday.

"And you're stupid, too." She cheerfully stated with a smile.

I shrugged. "I do my best." That was able to earn a laugh from her, which was no small feat. My eyes drifted to the tunnel leading deeper into the cave.

I'm gonna go explore the rest of the cave. You get ready for us to leave." I stated like the strategic GENIUS that I am.

She shrugged. "Okay." Was all she said.

I decided to leave the conversation at that and go deeper into the cave. As I walked, the cave branched off into tunnels that were darker than before. Even so, I just trekked through it, actually running into walls with how dark it was.

I continued through the cave until I realized I was walking in pitch-black darkness.

"Why do I always realize stuff like this at the wrong time?" I muttered to myself. I looked around trying to find where exactly I came from, all to no avail.

"Damn." I sighed. Then I noticed a dim light, it was coming from behind a couple of larger rocks. I cautiously made my way to the rocks and moved them out of the way.

I wasn't expecting that.

It was a large, slightly glowing, silver gem large enough to fit in one's hand.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, holding the gem with awe. "Look at the size of this thing!"

The gem was amazing to look at, for some reason looking at it just seemed to make feel happy.

I was able to snap out of my trance like state, feeling as if I just stepped into heaven. I shook my head abruptly and pocketed the gem, already thinking of selling it to a merchant or a jeweler once we get to New Mobotropolis.

I was about to go get my sister and get out of here when I realized…

…_I'm lost._

"Again, why do I only realize these things at the WRONG time?" I yelled at myself and mentally slapped myself for coming here in the first place.

I'm not sure what it was exactly, but something started urging me to go forward, to just start walking.

So, with nothing else to resort to, I started walking.

That urge began making go this way and that way, I didn't really care, so long as I found my way out of there. Eventually, I did find my sister and the entrance to the cave. For some reason, Ariella seemed a little shocked to see me.

Is…something wrong, Dag?" She asked with a child's concern.

"What? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just…you seemed a little out of it for a second."

"Huh?"

"It just looked a little lost in thought or something."

"Well, I have NO Idea what you're talking about." I deadpanned. I continued, "We ready to go?"

She nodded. "Sure are. I'm all ready!" She cheered excitedly. I can't blame her, we were SO close to getting to Mobotropolis, I could already see that Castle towering in the middle of the city. A beautiful site indeed.

"Alrighty then." I muttered. "Let's get going!"

She nodded happily and giggled. We both left the cave, excited to finally get to our destination.

_**Meanwhile….**_

A figure was looking at an indentation on a faraway ridge, another figure approached, arms crossed.

"Did you pinpoint the location of the Chaos Emerald?" The second figure asked, a metallic ring and electronic hiss evident in his voice.

"Affirmative." The other replied, with the same ring and hiss in his voice, as well. "I was able to accurately pinpoint its exact location."

"We should advance on the target then." The second android continued. The first nodded, he looked back only to see Dag and Ariella leaving, which he glared at intently, eyes narrowed.

"I know how you feel about organics, we all feel that way. However, please do not terminate them." the second ordered/whined.

"It's not that." The first android started. "It seems one of the organics is carrying the Chaos Emerald."

"Then just track the chaos energy of the Emerald to where they go and take it from them then." The second android deadpanned.

"Not possible." The first android started. "There is a second chaos signal interfering with the Chaos Emerald's own signal."

"No doubt that it's one of the organics." The second mumbled, and then sighed. "Keep a visual on them. I'll gather the TR-1 units for interception." The first one only nodded in response.

"This mission may have become more than doctor bargained for."

_**A/N: So is it good so far? I know I'm evil for leaving it on a cliffie, but I like being Evil so HA-HA.**_

_**R&R or face my wrath, organic fool.**_


	2. Androids talk too much

_**Let me just say that I'm gonna try to make Dag as averagely powered (but still being pretty strong) as possible.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN THE SONIC FRANCHISE? If I did, alot of the games they've made would have been better. (I'm looking at you, Sonic '06!)**_

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

It was noon by what I could tell, the sun at its peak and the clouds practically dancing across the sky. I've missed this kind of scenery. Not every day you see such perfect weather. But I have more important things to think about, My sister, Ariella, and I are about to head out to arrive in New Mobotropolis and we've trying to get there for the past…I don't know... 3 years? You probably think I'm exaggerating. Well I'm not. I would tell you why it's taken us this long, but that's not exactly a memory I like to recall.

"I'm so excited!" My sister exclaimed in such a way only an 8-year-old could. "Finally, I don't to sleep on the ground anymore!"

"You're exaggerating." I couldn't help but point out. "You have a sleeping bag."

I wasn't looking at her, but I was pretty sure she was sneering at me now. "Yeah, but sleep on that for most of your life, and you end up not liking it anymore." Dang. I hate it when she's sarcastic.

"Well, whatever. I just felt like it needed to be established." I picked up the pace of my walk, Ariella following suit.

[Androids' POV]

"Are you keeping a visual?" The lead Android asked the several other Androids flying with their jets.

"Yes sir." One of the Androids replied, they were flying about 2000 feet behind Dag and Arielle, and about 300 feet above sea level. "We are awaiting your authorization to engage targets."

"Authorization granted." The lead Android stated with a slightly monotone voice. "Engage Targets."

"Yes sir." One of the Androids stated. Then the entire squad sped up to Mach 0.1, which is the average maximum speed of Mobians. _**(A/N: Sonic can go at Mach 0.8 to 1.2 under normal circumstances and Mach 2 to 3 as Super Sonic. So, no. He is DEFINITELY not AVERAGE)**_

[Dag's POV]

You know, the outskirts of New Mobotropolis are pretty beautiful. I mean, Me and Ares, (Ariella's nickname) We were raised in the wastelands. You know, where those old wars were fought? Nothing really grows there anymore, probably why it's called "The Wastelands". Heh. I heard a faint ringing that caused me to look around for the source, I looked down and saw the glowing of the gem I picked up in that cave emanating from my pants pocket. Um…okay. Was it ringing before? If it was, then I didn't know it. I swear, there is something weird about the gem.

"Could you speed up? I'm gonna end up leaving you in the dust at this rate!" Arielle whined (Man, she whines a lot!). Oh. Right. I must've stopped walking without noticing. Man, I need to stop being so pensive!

…Wait.

Leave me in the dust? "Is that a challenge?" I asked.

Arielle looked at me with that cheesy grin. Damn, I hate that look. "If you want it to be."

"Oh, you're on!" There is NO way she is gonna beat me at speed! I've always been able to run faster than her. And before you say 'She's younger than you! How is that fair?' Just let me tell you that she is WAY faster than she should be. Trust me on that.

I grab a stick off the ground and draw a line in the ground for our starting mark. "First one in the city wins." There is NO way she's going to win! You're goin' DOWN sistah!

Me and Ariella got in starting positions behind the line, I was given the WONDERFUL HONOR of starting the race. Ha! Ares is gonna regret that!

"Ready….set go!" I took off on a fast start, leaving Arielle to comprehend what I just did. HA! Who's left in the dust now? Huh? HUH? Eat that, Ares!

_**(A/N: I'm sure the fact that I keep saying "Lead Android" and "All the other Androids" is starting to get annoying. Don't worry. That'll end once we find out what there are exactly, which is in this chapter. :D)**_

[Androids' POV]

"What is going on? Why are they increasing speed!" The lead Android practically hollered to the others around him as him, his scanners showing Dag and Arielle were running at Mach 0.4 now.

"Insufficient data to answer that, sir." One of the androids said. "It is possible that they have been alerted to our presence. We weren't really being that discreet." This earned that particular android the chance to get his head blown off with the leader's rifle. (Yes they are all carrying weapons) "That is what happens when one of you fails me, and the Doctor." The leader snarled. "Now. Intercept and obtain the Chaos Emerald. Kill all who obstruct that objective! Failure will be dealt with accordingly!"

"Yes sir." With that, the squad of Androids sped up to Mach 0.5 and gave pursuit.

[Dag's POV]

HAHAHA! I knew she couldn't keep up with meh! VICTORY FOR DAG! I looked to my left only to see Ares right beside me. What the Hell? "How'd you catch up so fast?" I asked. I know it isn't safe to sprint as fast you can and have a conversation at the same time. But I digress.

She looked at me AGAIN with that cheesy grin. Okay, now she's just _trying _to annoy me. "It's not my fault that you're slow." She said.

"OH HELL NAW. You did not just say that." She is going to fricking push me over the edge at this rate.

"Come on then, slowpoke! I've seen go faster than this!" She hollered challengingly. Fine then, Ares. You wanna see fast? I'll show you fast '"Fine, Ares. I'm not one to disappoint the crowd. But don't blame me if you feel like the slowpoke after this!" And with that, I pushed myself as fast as I could go, everything now becoming a big blur of natural colors. I could hear Ares shouting "Whoa!" behind me. Heh. Serves her right for goading me into it. I hate going this fast, I usually run into something and smash my face in, practically. I looked behind; Ares was nothing but a little pink dot now. HELL YESH. THAT is what she gets for calling me slow! HAHAHA! Alright, I see New Mobotropolis in the distance! I'ma gonna win! That's when something hit me in the spine, I yelped in pain shortly before I was quickly picked up into the air and thrown to the ground, eating dirt in the process. Alright, WHO DID THAT? I shakily got up off the ground, my legs refusing cooperate with me to where I had to literally force myself to stand. Man, it's been awhile since I've felt this much pain. I looked over myself. A couple of cuts, and I think I see a bruise but nothing too bad. Alright, that's good. I'm not that hurt.

"Well, I must say your speed was impressive. Mach 0.7 speeds, that deserves recognition. But I've seen better." I whirl my head and see a Onyx black Fox with blue eyes and a gray muzzle, wearing full body metallic armor with an emblem of a smiling man with an EXTREMELY bushy mustache on the torso of the armor, and a cape protruding from the waist of the armor to give him a commanding look. He had a group of foxes, hedgehogs, and squirrels, both male and female, behind him wearing the same armor, minus the waist cape.

"Any reason you decide to hit me in the back?" I growled. I'm nice towards my friends and family, like Arielle. But when I talked to people I don't know and don't care to know, you can see a few notable changes. One, my face darkens considerably. Two, I talk coldly and bitterly. Three, I don't trust anyone as far as I could throw Eggman. And NOBODY could throw HIM very far. You're probably all looking at me with a perfect 'WTF' expression thinking "What is wrong with you?' Well, I can't help acting like this to people, okay? I've been betrayed once, I won't let it happen again.

"You have something in your possession that is required for our objective." The Onyx fox said. His voice sent shudders down my spine. Something about his voice didn't seem…alive, in any way.

"And what would that be?" I questioned cautiously.

"The item in question is the silver Chaos Emerald. Hand it over to me now and your life shall be spared." He said. Extending his hand out, expecting to give him something. …Quick question, what the hell is a 'Chaos Emerald'?

"Um…sorry, but I have no clue what you idiots are talking about.

The onyx Fox scowled. "That was unexpected," he began, "We were expecting someone knowledgeable of their existence, not a fool who was lucky enough to just stumble upon it." He finished the sentence with a sneer. Is he calling me stupid? …Oh, it is ON now.

"But I am being impolite, I suppose. Allow me to introduce myself." He did a formal bow, the cape on his waist flourishing along with it. "I am Tactical Resources android, generation 2. Or TR-2, for short." The newly dubbed TR-2 stated, prideful of himself before pulling his face down into a scowl. He jammed his thumb in the direction of the other "androids". "And these archaically-designed fools are TR-1 units, unlike me; their factories were programmed with a randomizer, so no two TR-1 units look alike. A foolish ideal, if you ask me." TR-2 finished his long-winded rant of the TR-1s' "inferior programming".

"Uh…okay. Not sure why I needed to know that." I mumbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. It was at that moment that fate decided for Ares to come running up to scene, out of breath and obviously exhausted. "O…okay Dag… I get it, you're WAY faster…than me…" She wheezed out between desperate pants for breath. She looked up, now seeing TR-2 and the TR-1s; she looked around at them curiously before turning to me.

"Who are these people, Dag?"She asked, her voice a combination of child's curiosity and fear. It's kind of weird how Ares goes from being cocky to being ignorant and afraid.

I can't blame her. I mean, I don't know who these people are, but it doesn't take a genius to tell that they don't exactly want to have a tea party. I've dealt with people like this before, some of them trying to steal from us, some thought I was some weak punk, and some wanted to 'hurt' Ares, if you know what I mean. Let's just say that they don't have a life to hurt her with anymore.

I ran up to Ares began to whisper in her ear. "Listen, we need to get out here as soon as possible. When I give the cue. Run as fast as you can to New Mobotropolis and get help, alright?" I whispered sternly. She looked up at me, tears beginning to well up in her eyes and nodded.

"What do you they want?" she asked. I shrugged, "They were blathering on about a Chaos Emerald," I replied. "Do you think that's the cool gem you found?" She questioned. I pondered for a moment before replying, "Now that you mention it, that's probably it." I said. "Just remembered to run when I give the signal," I reminded. I turned back to look to TR-2 before continuing "So… You guys want a 'Chaos Emerald'?" I asked.

"That is correct."

"Well," I started, "I'm not sure if it's exactly what you're looking for, but I might have something like that." I offered. Taking out the gem I found earlier and holding out for them to see.

TR-2 Smirked, "Pitiful. But at least you know how to co-operate," He said, smirk never faltering.

Then, without warning, I charged TR-2 and rammed the Chaos Emerald into his face. Ares, knowing this was the cue to run, sped as fast as she could in the direction of New Mobotropolis.

I watched amusedly as TR-2 fell to the ground before stumbing back up, a scratch donning the side of his face revealing metal under the seemingly life-like skin. His face pulled into a neutral scowl, "Well," he started, "It seems I spoke too soon. That was a lucky shot , fool, don't expect to make one like it again." TR-2 snarled the last part out. I only smirked in reply, "We'll see, tin-head, we'll see."

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

_**CLIFFIE TIME! YAY!**_

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter was major lump in this story, and the next one will probably be one too. After that, however, things should smooth and maybe even get a little comical. Tell me if there was any grammatical errors or if the way I was writing is hard to understand so I can fix it in later chapters.**_

_**LIST OF OC'S THAT HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED (The time that they enter the story will vary for each OC):**_

_**Strike the Hedgehog**_

_**Andrea the Chinchilla **_

_**Aura Nocturne (Thanks Axe'm!)**_

_**Star Mystic**_

_**Chayton Akos (How do you get that dash over the 'A' in that?)**_

_**I apologize deeply for those who were not accepted, I just found them to be: A) Too difficult to integrate into the story. B) Found them to be too overpowered to be in the story. Again, I apologize deeply.**_

_**WARNING: Any powers the OC's have will only be useable when they are interacting the Chaos Emeralds, or the Master Emerald. See you all next chapter!**_

_**Signed.**_

_**~The Prince of Torture!**_


	3. He broke my ankle!

**_Here's the third chapter of my (newly renamed) story, Adventures of Dag! I really think that that sound better._**

**_Anyway, I've accepted the OC Anti-Wyatt (from Hookemhorns12's story 'Beating Sonic Heroes') and he is gonna be starring in the chapter!_**

**_Anti-Wyatt: WOOT! In your face b**ches!_**

**_Disclaimer: If you thought I owned the Sonic Franchise, you got problems._**

**_WARNING: Those who disapprove of cuss words (censored or otherwise) might have a problem. DEAL WITH IT._**

**_P.S. I am no longer accepting OCs. I already have plenty. In addition, some OCs will only play a minor to miniscule role in the story. I apologize in advance if this is not what you wanted. But it's hard to work ten or so OCs, you know?_**

**_Here are the ones who will play a larger role in the story:_**

**_Strike the Hedgehog_**

**_Andrea the Chinchilla_**

**_Nolan Briggs _**

**_Aura Nocturne _**

**_Ania Glitz_**

_**Chayton Akos** _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

[3rd POV centered on Dag]

"Well," TR-2 started. "It seems I spoke too soon. That was a lucky shot, fool. Don't expect to make one like it again." TR-2 snarled the last part out. Dag only smirked in reply.

"We'll see, tin-head, we'll see." He said tauntingly.

There was a long and unbearably thick silence between the turquoise hedgehog and the onyx fox-android. Both adversaries were daring the other to make the first move. TR-2 was the first to break the silence.

"I'm going to enjoy butchering you." He growled, and then charged at Dag with blinding speed.

Dag barely sidestepped TR-2's charge, causing him stumble. That was all the opportunity TR-2 needed, he charged once again and landing his fist into Dag's windpipe. Dag choked, forcing TR-2 back so he could regain control of his breath. Not letting off his assault on Dag's neck, he launched himself one last time aiming to snap his neck. Right before he could, Dag stood and took the force of TR-2's head on, grabbing his arms, which only caused him to move back a couple inches. Dag smirked dryly at the onyx fox-android and spat:

"That ain't gonna work, idiot." before swinging TR-2 and letting him fly into a small rock face.

TR-2 almost immediately appeared from the rubble, this time walking casually back to the battle with a look of contempt. He was more or less undamaged.

"I must admit, you show some potential in combat. Most of your species are quite pitiful in a battle." TR-2 said, and then motioned Dag to attack him. "Let us see what you can do on the offensive." He challenged, chuckling darkly…

[Anti-Wyatt's POV]

Hi, my name's Anti- Wyatt, if you didn't already know. But my friends call me Anti for short. Now, I could go on and on about my astounding looks and strong muscles, but that would take too much time! Here's the skinny: I'm a cyan blue cat, about three feet, three inches tall, and with the standard Mobian clothing: Nothing but running shoes.

So…This is my ass-kicking-adventure right now. I'm right in the middle of...

…Wait for it...

…Monitoring the city security cameras.

Yeah, don't say it, because I already know that IT SUCKS.

For those who have no f*cking clue what I'm talking about, let give you the story in the short version.

That fat dude named 'Eggman' took a Sol Emerald, some dumba** cat from another dimension's DNA, and BOOM! Here I am. So I fought that dumba**, made a truce with him, starting stealing money from the New Mobotropilis treasury, got caught, was forced to be the World's Sexiest AI's slave, stopped that fat dude from crippling the city, and got a promotion because of it. So now, I monitor the city security cameras instead of the traffic lights.

…Still not quite sure how the f*ck it's a promotion, though.

Oh, forgot to mention, I'm an AI that works in the city mainframe. That's right, I work IN the computer. All techno geeks are now super jealous of me. HA!

So, anyway, I was monitoring the security cameras, as I've was doing for the LAST THREE F*CKING HOURS, and I think it's time to take a break! I don't care what Nicole says, I'M TAKING A MOTHERF*CKING BREAK!

My eyes dart to the left, then the right. Good. She's not here. I scurry up to the nearest stream of Binary code and grab it, twisting it around to make a physical object. Once I'm finished, I have a box of fresh pizza to eat. I readily open the box and take a slice, then chomp it down. What? You think just cause' I'm an AI that means I can't eat food? Pfft! You're an idiot! Of course I can eat food!

"Ahem…"

I turn around to see Nicole standing tapping her foot impatiently. Oh. Crap…

"…You want some pizza, beautiful?" I ask, holding out the box to her.

"No!" She snaps in an agitated, and obviously annoyed, tone. She slaps the box out of my hands. Hey! I was eating that! What the f*ck?

"Damn, what's with you?" I ask, confused. She sighs irritably, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"You're supposed to be watching the security cameras."

I shrug, "Nothing ever happens here anyway." I say.

"Just go back to work!"

"Alright! Jeez!" I sigh, exhausted, and then walk back to the screens and look them over again.

Nothing…

I sigh and turn back to Nicole, "See? Nothing! There is absolutely NOTHING ever happening on the screens." I say, as I say that, the alarm on the outer wall security cam went off.

Nicole smirks, knowing she caught me, then strolls up to me and whispers flirtingly: "Back to work for you."

I groan, going back to the screens to see what made the motherf*cking alarm go off. I look over the screens, my eye falling on the one on the outer wall that looks out of the city.

I strain my eyes, just barely able to see a pink dot speeding closer to the city. I couldn't see who it was though. Maybe it's that Amy chick?

"Camera 45-0, zoom in 75%," I command. The screen then zooms in on the pink dot, large enough to see who it is.

_Definitely isn't Amy. _I think. She looked much younger than the hot-headed fan girl, and her clothes looked tattered and dirty. She has a straight face, but there are definitely tears streaming down her face.

"So what's the disturbance?" Nicole asks from behind me.

"Looks like a little girl looking to get in the city," I reply.

"Hmm…I suppose we should bring down the shield so she can get in…" Nicole muses.

"I'm on it," I say, warping out of the computer and back into the Acorn Castle. I pull my Extreme gear out and fly to the wall as fast as I can. Once I get there I go up to the control panel and punch in the password to bring down the shield, which strangely was 'stupid stupid egg grapes'. Oh well. I'm not judging the intelligence of whoever made that password.

By the time the shield comes down, the little girl is already at the base of the wall, shouting things among the lines 'You gotta help him!' 'He's gonna killed out there!' and 'I can't just leave him out there!'

I fly down on my Extreme gear to talk to her. By then she had completely lost her composure and was bawling on the ground.

"Whoa, kid! Calm the fu-I mean the heck-down!" I shout to her, trying to console her.

"No! M-my brother's in trouble and he needs help! Please, you gotta help him! You gotta!" She wails.

"Just quiet down for a second!" I say, already getting tired of all the crying. She sniffed, ceasing her crying fit long enough for me to ask her what she's blubbering about."Just tell me what's wrong, ok?" I ask as soothingly as I could (which isn't an easy thing for me to do, trust me).

"M-my brother…he….he said to get help…those bad people are gonna hurt him! Please, you have to come with me!" She wailed, tugging on my arm pointing out at the direction she was running from.

Naturally, being the super bad $$ that I was, I couldn't resist a good ol' fashioned fist (and maybe a little fire) fight; and by what I could gather from the little girl's pleas for help, I NEED TO ICE SOME MOTHERF*CKAS! I nodded my head and said, "Alright, let's see what going, then." I said, excitedly. I picked her up and set her on my Extreme Gear.

"Hold on," I ordered as nicely as I could. She obliged, holding on my hand and nodding that she was ready. I sped off on my Extreme Gear in the direction that she came from.

"Don't worry Dag….someone's coming to help you…" I heard her whisper to herself.

[Dag's POV]

"Let us see what you can do on the offensive." TR-2 challenged, chuckling darkly. I hesitate. Just _how_ crazy are these guys? They would actually let their opponent get the advantage just for their own amusement? I scowl dryly. I really don't like where this is going, but what choice do I have? Oh well, time to put on the mask, and get it over with. I muster up the best show of bravery that I can, and look the bot dead in the eye.

"Bring it…"

"With pleasure…" TR-2 chuckles darkly and charges at me with almost superhuman speed. I charge as well with a mighty war cry. We're about five feet and closing, when we split. He slides on the ground in an attempt to kick my legs out from under me, while I launch myself in the air to dodge. I bring myself down on him as hard as I can, driving my heel into his forehead. I succeed in creating a dent, if that even counts as a hit. TR-2 snarls and grabs my ankle, twisting sharply. A sharp pain jolts through my right leg, and I go flying off him. I roll and bounce across the hard dirt for a few feet before slamming to a stop. I roll myself over onto my back to see him descending upon me. He brings up a foot and brings it down towards my head. I gasp in surprise and roll quickly out of the way. His foot screams through the spot that my head occupied just moments before, drilling into the ground halfway up to his knees. Holy crap, that would've been disastrous! I watch with half amusement, half relief when I see that TR-2's foot is now stuck. He glares at me after multiple tries to get his foot unstuck.

"Not bad… for a Mobian…" he growls. I don't hesitate this time. Using my opportunity, I rush forward and leap into the air, bringing my left foot around, trying to avoid using my right due to how it felt sprained. _Wham!_ I nail him square across the face, causing the robotic head to spin around with sparks flying.

"Bingo!" I cheer. He growls. I can see his eyes spazzing out, as if confused.

"You've damaged my auto targeting system…impressive…," he says, finally yanking his foot free. My god, does he _ever_ give up? His eyes suddenly refocus. "I can still use the manual, however."

"Bring it." I say again, readying myself in a combat stance. He does the same. He throws the first attack, sending a straight jab that would've decapitated me if I hadn't sidestepped in time. I reach out and grab his wrist, twist my body around, then throw him over my shoulder. TR-2 slams into the ground, but immediately rolls back to his feet. I hurriedly throw a left hook. He simply reaches up a hand to block it, then with his other arm, gives me a good wallop straight to the jaw. With a grunt of pain, I stagger back. I bring my fists up and deflect an uppercut, then reach forward and grab his shoulders. I knee him as hard as I can in the torso creating another dent. Then I raise my elbow and strike him in the back of the neck. TR-2 snarls in response and grabs my waist. Then, as if I were made of paper, he lifts me up and drops me behind him. I slam into the dirt, temporarily stunned. Once again I slowly roll over onto my back, but it seems my luck has run out.

I scream in pain as TR-2 stomps his foot down on my ankle, the same ankle that he had twisted earlier. I clench my eyes shut and grit my teeth, grunting an inaudible stream of curses under my breath. TR-2 laughs evilly.

"But once again, your kind proves weak…" he laughs and prepares to bring down his other foot on my head. Right before he does it though, both of our ears pick up the faintest traces of music. From what I can hear, it seems to be of the mariachi variety, a long forgotten type of folk music from Spanish speaking countries of old. But who would play it now? Hadn't it died out a couple hundred years ago? It's a slow, steady beat, yet upbeat and cheerful, almost _comical_ in a way. Little did I know that it was _Cielito Lindo_ by _Los Lobos_. Wait, I hear singing!

"_Ay, ay, ay, ay. Canto y no llores!_" a masculine voice cheerfully sings in a falso soprano voice. It grows steadily nearer by the second. TR-2 looks in the direction of the noise.

"Where's that music coming from?" he asks, confused. Suddenly, there's a great whooshing sound, and the heavy weight of the bot on my foot suddenly goes away. Holy crap, that thing was fast! All I saw was a blue blur! I look up and see the source of the singing, a blue furred cat on an extreme gear board. He carries a joyful smile on his face, with his eyes lightly closed. He holds TR-2 over his shoulder like a firefighter.

"_Porqué cantando se alegran. Cielito lindo, los corazones!_" the cat sings and tosses TR-2 into the air. I can't help but laugh at the situation. It's like something out of a cartoon! TR-2 flails his arms and legs as he tumbles through the air.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? !" he shouts as he begins his descent back to Earth.

"_De la Sierra Morena! Cielito lindo, vienen bajando!"_ he sings happily as he flies past TR-2. He plants his hand on the bot's back and shoves him as hard as he can into the ground. TR-2 rockets into the ground, kicking up dust and creating a deep crater. Damn, I'm starting to like this cat guy, whoever he is! I try to stand, and a small pink hand reaches down to help me up. I smile and turn to hug Ariella.

"Dag! You're alright! I thought you were…" Ariella begins to say, but stops herself from tears. I hug her tighter.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Thank god that cat came." I whisper. Ariella and I turn to face the cat. TR-2's too busy picking himself up after that fall, giving the cat enough time to stop for a rest, at least I _think_ that's what he's doing. He sits on his board in mid- air and rests his head in his hand, lost in thought.

"Aw shit, I forgot the words! How did the next part go?" he wondered aloud. I notice that the music has now stopped. Wait, had he been the source of the music? As in, he can play music at will? God, that's awesome!

"Who is he?" I whisper to Ariella.

"His name's Anti-Wyatt. He's one of the AI's from New Mobotropolis."

"He seems like a goof."

Ariella laughs. "Yeah, he kinda is, but he knows his stuff." She whispers. We return our attention to Anti-Wyatt, who has resumed the music. He snaps his fingers.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. TR-2 had finally climbed out of the crater, badly damaged. Anti-Wyatt glared at him. "Oh no you don't!" he growled. He raised his hand and balled it into a fist. I watch with amazement as TR-2's feet begin to melt, sticking him to the ground. TR-2 growls and vainly tries to free himself.

"Now, where were we?" Anti-Wyatt mutters. "Oh yeah! AHEM! _Un par de ojitos negros!_" he sings and swoops down as a blur on his board. He buzzes past TR-2, and as soon as he passes, I notice that the bot is missing his right arm! Anti-Wyatt casually tosses it to the ground and turns around for another pass.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" TR-2 yells in rage. Anti- you know what? Let's just call him "Anti" for short! Anti simply shakes his head and flips him the bird.

"_Cielito lindo, de contrabando!"_ he sings, finishing the first chorus, while simultaneously swooping down and taking TR-2's left arm. The music abruptly stops as Anti turns to make one last pass. He aims his board straight for TR-2's head. "_Adios, mi amigo!_" he cackles. _WHAM!_ He rams the board straight into his head, tearing it clean of his body and sending it flying away.

"…" Ariella and I watch silently with open mouths. Anti cheers and throws his hands up.

"AND IT'S GOOD! ANTI-WYATT FOR THE FIFTY-YARD KICK! DALLAS COWBOYS ARE NOW THE NATIONAL CHAMPIONS!" he shouts like a sports announcer. He dismounts his board and turns to face us. Upon realizing that he's not alone, he goes slightly red and chuckles stupidly. "So, eh, I guess you're Dag?"

"Yes." I say with a grin.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Anti-Wyatt, but please, just call me Anti."

I chuckle to myself, and then turn to see the TR-1s standing dumbfounded.

"Don't worry; I got this," Anti says, he puffs out his chest and strolls in front of them, he waves them to attack and says "Come at me bro!" One of the TR-1s obliges and fires his rifle, effectively blowing Anti's face to bits.

I gaped at that, What the HELL just happened? !

Before I could say anything, Anti's head rematerializes, his face bearing an evil smirk.

"Boo." At that, the TR-1s ran for the artificial lives. Hell, I would too if someone's head just poofed back where it was suppose to be! That's INSANE!

Anti smiles in victory, looking back at Ariella and I, smirking. "Those guys are idiots," He beams, strolling up to us, "I'm assuming you guy were lookin' to get into the city, right?" He asks. I nod, "Yeah. We've been trying to get here for a while, actually. You wouldn't believe how hard it can be." I clarify. Anti shrugs, "Well come on! You got a city to get to!" He exclaims. Ariella begins jumping around in happiness.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome! We can sleep in our own house, have friends, go to the park, buy video games, go to amusement parks, and-!"

"Whoa, slow down! You're giving me a headache!" Anti says. I shrug, "Alright, let's go see some skyscrapers." I say. Anti nods my way and hops up on his Extreme Gear, Ariella jumping on it with him excitedly. I start stepping towards them when waves of pain shoot across me. I hear what sounded like a snapping bone and I fall clear to the ground, impulsively grabbing my ankle and holding it as close to me as possible.

"Son of a bi-!" I scream through gritted teeth, the waves of pain increasing. Oh, just WONDERFUL! ! ! That damned TR-2 _**broke **_my ankle! ! !

"Dag!" Ariella cries out. Anti groans, "Oh great! First I save his life, now I'm gonna hafta carry him to the city too?"

…Anti reminds me of why I never had friends.

ADVENTURES OF DAG

_**The Prince: Prologue is over, now we get to the real story! Thanks goes to Hookemhorns12 for helping with this chapter!  
><strong>_

_**Dag: You just HAD to have me break my ankle, didn't you?**_

_**The Prince: Pretty much.**_

_**Anti: Aw, quit whinin'!**_

_**Dag: You stay out of this!**_

_**The Prince: Both of you shut up! Anyway, next chapter is going to be an interlude to introduce another character (not any of the Viewers' OCs) that I'm integrating into the story. **_

_**Also, a note to all the OC senders: If there is a specific way you want me to introduce your OC into the story, then please PM me and inform me in advance. Otherwise, I will just make one up.**_

_**See you next chapter! Review please!**_

_**Dag: Yeah! Reviews are the source of my existence here!**_


	4. MACA

_**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE OR DIE!**_

_**Prince: Alright, here's the interlude! And I've decided against my previous claim, so now I'm going to Introduce Nolan Briggs and Chayton Akos in this one.**_

_**Dag: I don't get to make a real appearance in this one. (le sad face)**_

_**Anti: Again, stop whining!**_

_**Nolan: (turns to look at me) Is it too late for me to get out of this nut house?**_

_**Chayton: I hope so.**_

_**Prince: Yea, it's kind of too late.**_

_**Nolan: Crap.**_

_**Chayton: Ditto.**_

_**Prince: Also, all the Author's notes will be removed by the time I post this, so make sure you actually read last Chapter. Or this will be confusing.**_

[18 hours after last chapter]

[Third person POV]

Nolan Briggs - a wolf with gray fur, wearing an old light brown beat up leather jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves - was sitting in the main room of their safehouse, flipping through the channels of their old television lazily. Him and the other bounty hunters in "The Mobius Anti-Criminal Agency", as they were called, had very little work as of late.

In truth, their name was very misleading; they cared less about "Anti-Criminalism" and more about making money, either by capturing or killing any target they were given by the highest bidder. They once even associated themselves with the Eggman Empire.

Their current employers were mysterious; as far as The M.A.C.A (Mobius Anti-Criminal Agency) could tell, their employers were part of no faction whatsoever, which was pretty strange; most of their clients were working for or with some faction or another, so their latest broke that pattern and the M.A.C.A's tensions were high.

But perhaps you're getting the wrong idea in your heads about Nolan. He isn't a ruthless, greedy bounty hunter as the prejudice of the bounty hunters is; when he joined the M.A.C.A he simply took the name quite literally. He's been there ever since.

Another M.A.C.A Member, A quiet fellow named Chayton Akos - A falcon with black feathers, a red fringe and Mohawk, and wearing a tattered red scarf - entered the main room, yawning slightly with how early in the morning it was. Chayton quickly caught sight of Nolan.

"Good Morning, Briggs," Chayton nodded respectfully. Nolan shrugged.

"Morning.'" He replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to watch TV."

"Trying?"

"Yeah," Nolan continued spitefully, glaring at the television, "500 channels and there is nothing on."

Chayton rolled his eyes. "You just have a short attention span," He stated, walking over to Nolan and skillfully snatching the remote out of his hands and began searching for something to watch, "I'm sure there are several shows you could watch," He addressed Nolan like a father would to his unruly child.

Chayton was still flipping through channels, always taking about 20 seconds to see what it was before flipping to another. He repeated this for 30 minutes before tossing the remote on the couch angrily.

"Television rots your brain anyway," He stated simply. Glancing at the television in question. Nolan grabbed the remote, switched it to the news channel, and tossed it back in place.

"Let's just see what the politicians are yelling at each other for nowadays. They're always arguing about something," Nolan mumbled. Chayton had to suppress a chuckle. Watching every single ridiculous law politicians proposed get shot down by the royalty was always amusing, because they would always get in a yelling match over it. They even tried to pass a law that all Mobians had to wear clothing. You have no idea how quickly that law crashed and burned.

Surprisingly, it seemed something besides screaming politicians had happened; Chayton and Nolan both looked in interest at what was being said by the anchorwoman currently donning on their television.

"-We're now bringing more on the incident that occurred yesterday just a mile away from New Mobotropolis. The victims- who did not wished to be named - gave their definition of the attackers as being androids; They stated that these androids were far too organized to be any leftover robots from the past wars, claiming they had to have been made recently. They later added that the attackers were apparently after a Chaos Emerald; this news as a whole has shocked local politicians and royal figures alike, as we have not seen an actual attack even near our city in over a year since the end of the most recent war between the Acorn Kingdom and the late Eggman Empire." Chayton and Nolan both made a quick mental on what the anchorwoman meant by the 'late' Eggman Empire.

She meant that it was dead. And she was right, actually; the Eggman Empire crumbled a little over a year ago when Dr. Eggman himself went insane and 'died'. (whether or not he died or just disappeared is subject to interpretation) M.A.C.A lost a good client that day, but most members thought it was for the best, no longer wishing to be thought of as traitors by the Mobian populace.

The anchorwoman continued with her report: "Anti-Wyatt, the latest AI that has been working in the mainframe of New Mobotropolis with the famous NICOLE was the first to be dispatched to suppress the situation, we have him live with our reporter Nikita outside the Acorn Castle. Care to show what you have to say, Niki?" The anchorwoman said. The screen changed to a young female fox standing in front of the blue AI cat that was Anti-Wyatt in the courtyard of Acorn Castle. In the past week everyone (Including M.A.C.A) has noticed the blue cat's antics. Truthfully, everyone found his cocky, cheerful attitude quite refreshing compared to most of the others who work in the Acorn Castle. He was probably the only one in the castle with a sense of humor, too.

Nikita started right where the anchorwoman left off. "Thanks, Susan. I'm here with Anti now who has agreed to tell us his part in the whole ordeal." She said, turning to Anti, "Anti, would you care to shed some light on all this?"

Anti took the mic from Nikita kindly (Even Anti knew not to be too wild when it came to being on TV) and began speaking, "Well, first I'd like to say that calling the others involved 'victims' is a bit of an exaggeration. Personally, I would just call them some unlucky travelers. Second, I can't say much more than the fact that I kicked that androids' asses-" Nolan and Chayton took a moment to chuckle before listening back in on the broadcast " - and what Da - I mean the older of the ones involved- had told me. They were called TRs, apparently, and were after the Chaos Emerald he happened to stumble upon, and were willing to kill for it. He had a scuffle with their leader, did some damage but ultimately lost the brawl. Which, I might add, he swore up and down that rarely ever happened because apparently he's a 'scrapper' and has been in quite a few street fights. That's when I swooped in on it all with my Extreme Gear and, with the element of surprise, kicked the asses of every attacker involved." He finished. Feeling quite proud of what he probably thought as an awesome interview.

Nolan picked up the remote and turned off the TV, regarding the rest of the broadcast as unimportant.

"Seems something relatively interesting happened for once – wait." Nolan stopped his words, thinking of what Anti said. Something Anti said seemed familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

"We need to talk to Sanderson." Nolan blurted. Chayton looked to him curiously, "Why?"

"What did Anti call the androids?" Nolan asked. Chayton furrowed his brow, not seeing the point in Nolan's question. "Why should we care? It has nothing to do with us or M.A.C.A" Chayton argued.

Nolan rolled his eyes, "Just answer the question." He snapped.

Chayton finally obliged, "I'm not sure why it matters, but I think he called them … TRs … " realization donned his face. Turning to Nolan, he said simply, "We need to talk to Sanderson."

Nolan rolled his eyes, "That's what I said." They both stood, already knowing where Sanderson would be, and took off to where Sanderson's office was.

Sanderson the Bat was the Leader of M.A.C.A and was the one that they went for most of the problems they had in their agency. There was one thing he was infamous for not only in M.A.C.A but all across Mobius. He had a greed that rivaled Vector of the Chaotix Detectives and, unlike Vector, could care less if he got the money from Mephiles himself and was being paid to kill Sonic the Hedgehog by torturing him to death. He was what gave M.A.C.A the image of being traitors; granted, there were those who spoke against his decisions, but Sanderson was extremely dense and usually ignored them. After Eggman's 'death' however, he began to notice the hushed whispers of hatred being spewed about him. And if one thing engulfed more than greed, then it was pride. And he wouldn't let his image be turned into a hateful joke. While the reason was less than pure, he was definitely trying to change his greed filled ways and be more kind to those under his command and recently seemed to be doing fairly well in that.

The duo entered Sanderson's office; a fancy room filled with mildly expensive things in every possible place you could put in there. Sanderson himself was wearing the same thing he was always wearing, a formal black suit with a red tie and a Makarov pistol holstered on his forearm. He was sitting at his desk, reading some sort of file rather intently (Hey, we never said he wasn't active in his duties.), He glanced up to Nolan and Chayton, acknowledging their presence, "Morning, boys. Take a seat if you want to. I don't mind."

Chayton and Nolan both took a seat, letting only a few seconds pass before Nolan spoke up, clearing his throat and speaking respectfully, "I'm not sure if you've heard about it, sir, but-"

"Our clients have drawn attention to themselves with that little debacle of theirs." Sanderson interrupted. He sighed, putting the files down and rubbing his temples, "You two should know by now that if there is anything happening that involves us that I'm always the first to know about it." He looked at the pair, a small smile playing about his face, "You guys don't really think I'll let this go lying down now, do you? We're meeting up with them in a couple minutes in our usual rendezvous to 'discuss' this whole mess of theirs." He said the last sentence with professionalism. Chayton cleared his throat and approached with his next question cautiously,

"Are we going to continue working with them? We didn't know their intentions before, but we do now and I don't like it. Eventually, word will get out that we're working with the ones that attacked some random travelers and all the effort we put into changing our look could be for nothing." Chayton said. He made sure to prey on Sanderson's latest obsession of keeping a good image, hoping to get the result hoped for.

"Of course we won't be working with them anymore." Sanderson spat out, as if the idea was of continuing working with them was disgusting. He stood, looking out the window behind him, looking at the people passing by, "They are a threat to us now. They could easily destroy the redemption we've been working to accomplish-" He was interrupted by the ringing of the clock on his desk. He sighed, whether it was from relief or nervousness was hard to say, "Time to go. You two round up the others, the vehicles have already been prepped." He said, shooing them out of his office and taking his leave to the launch bay.

It only took two minutes for the duo of Nolan and Chayton to round the others (there were probably 28 others in all). By then everyone was prepped and ready to end their current 'business relationship'. Everyone was piled up in the several trucks and jeeps and were driving out in the outskirts of New Mobotropolis to the rendezvous. Sanderson began briefing everyone through the radios in the vehicles, he made sure a long time ago to have a private com system so nobody could listen in to what M.A.C.A was up to.

"Alright, our latest clients have exposed themselves as hostiles to the general populace, as I'm sure you've all heard. This means that they are hostile to us now, we are simply removing all ties to them before we can be held responsible for any further incidents they may cause. But they are dangerous, and everyone needs to be ready to deal with any 'disagreement'. Failure will be dealt with accordingly." The com ended there, and made everyone involved adopt a rather uncomfortable feeling. You could probably cut through the tension with a knife with how thick it was.

The ride to the rendezvous was rather uneventful beside the occasional murmur of uncertainty. When they arrived everyone began piling out of the vehicles and setting up a perimeter. The rendezvous point itself was on the top of large hill, trees blocking a good portion of the light from the rising sun giving it a particularly eerie feeling about it at this time of day. Though the actual strategic advantage of it was noticeable; the trees would provide good cover.

Sanderson stood ahead of the others, pulling his handgun out of its holster out of habit. They didn't need to wait long before several TRs began landing down in the area, walking up to meet the M.A.C.A.

Then the last one landed. He looked much different than the others; He was a fox wearing the common Mobian attire of nothing but running shoes (though the shoes were actually whatever kind of rocket boots the TRs were wearing) and had ammunition belt around his waist with two holsters holding strange looking handguns. His fur was white with a hint of golden yellow giving a much lighter air about him than his emotionless red eyes were giving.

Sanderson strolled up to face him, not letting any feeling of fear or uncertainty show. The two stood there staring at each other with equally calculating gazes. Finally, Sanderson was the first to speak.

"TR-0."

"Sanderson."

"You know why we're here, TR-0."

During the conversation neither showed weakness or emotion, as if they were having a contest to see who would first.

"Actually, I don't. Would you like to elaborate on why you're wasting my time?"

Sanderson rolled his eyes, "Please. All you do is sit around waiting for other people to do your work for you."

"So do you."

"At least I'm good at it."

"Could you cut to the chase? I'm beginning to lose my patience."

"I'm ending our contract. You want to cause disasters then go ahead. But I won't have my men be blamed for it."

TR-0 chuckled, causing Sanderson to give him a questioning glare. "What's so funny?" Sanderson asked.

"The fact that you think you have a choice." TR-0 sighed, motioning for his men to ready their weapons. Chayton and Nolan along with the others instinctively held their weapons up. Sanderson visibly tensed due to the situation, he spoke again with forced confidence.

"You think your men can beat mine? I made sure that each is at least twice as skilled as the average Acorn Kingdom Soldier."

"Yes, well, there is one thing that guarantees my success in this situation." TR-0 pointed out.

Sanderson rolled his eyes for the second time. "And what would that be, tin head?"

As soon as those words left his lips, TR-0 pulled out one of the strange handguns out of their holster shot it straight into Sanderson's forehead, the green beam that erupted from the weapon burning straight through his head.

Every M.A.C.A stood shocked as their boss's body crumpled to the ground. TR-0 had an evil smirk his face, "Because I cheat." Then TR-0 said with callousness "Kill them all."

_**CLIFFHANGAR! Trololol!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, but life keeps making do things "work, school, etc.) I'm not letting this story die, I promise you. If any one of the people would like to help me write the story and such, I'd greatly appreciate it.**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_


	5. Lookin' For Revenge

The battle that followed was un-coordinated and chaotic. Without a leader, the M.A.C.A mercenaries didn't what to do other than shoot and try not to get shot. Two people in particular were following that idea very well right about now.

"For the love of Chaos, Just DIE!" Chayton roared as he and Nolan were firing on the TRs with their weapons, all to no avail due to the heavily forested area blocking the shots.

Amid the chaos, TR-0 stood calmly among all the deafening sounds of weapons going off and explosions causing destruction. He quietly scanned the area with slight curiosity.

"Well, my work here is done," He stated, more to himself than anyone else; turning on his heel he flew up past the trees and left. Nolan saw this, growling to himself before shooting down another android.

"Chayton," He called to his friend, "You saw that too, right?"

"Yeah, of course I did!" He shouted back, forced to take cover from incoming shots, before blind firing from the tree he was currently hiding behind.

"Well, we're not gonna let him get away are we?" Nolan asked/shouted. Chayton glared up in the sky where TR-0 once was; It didn't take him long to give his answer.

"Not until we teach him a lesson!" Chayton roared angrily. Nolan cheered, dropping a magazine from his weapon and reloading. He began running back to the vehicles, narrowly sidestepping the bullet that whizzed by.

"Follow me, I've got an idea!" He yelled back to Chayton. Said falcon looked at Nolan, then at the battle that was still raging, then once again at Nolan; finally making a decision, Chayton threw a grenade as far as he could into the android-filled forest before pursuing after his partner.

As they both reached the vehicles, Chayton looked curiously at Nolan, who was already starting the engine of one of the assault trucks.

"So what's this plan of yours, Nolan?"

Nolan flashed a toothy grin before pointing at the machine gun mounted on the back of the truck. "We're gonna blow the dumb piece of scrap metal outta the sky!"

Chayton smirked a little to himself, "Now this is more like it." He said. Chayton climbed up onto the back of the truck and grabbed the machine gun, "Let's do this!"

The truck roared to life and shook slightly as Nolan started the engine and drove off, moving past the forest and into the flatlands. Chayton checked and made sure that the machine gun was still fully operational because, whether he would admit or not, the other mercs didn't always take care of the equipment; It didn't matter if it was the guns or the vehicles or even the damn TV. Chayton sighed in slight relief to see it stocked and ready for combat.

As they drove the fact that Sanderson was dead finally began to sink in. Sure, he was a greedy liar and a cheat. But he treated his men right … well, most of the time; He even seemed to be changing his ways. And now he was dead. He probably didn't even know what killed him it happened so fast. And where did that leave M.A.C.A? It would probably erupt into a mini-civil war. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

It was not long before Tr-0 was visible, flying carelessly as he didn't think that anyone would've followed.

"You ready back there?" He asked Chayton. Chayton pulled back the hammer on the machine gun in response.

"Let's get this guy."

_**Hi, everyone! Did ya miss Meh?**_

_***ducks to avoid the trash thrown at* Dammit, stop trying to kill me!**_

_**Anyway, sorry for the long update time, but life's been busy with school, homework, working for my grandpa (on his farm :D) etc. but school is almost over, my Xbox 360 is broken, and my brother stole back his PS3 so now there are no distractions! Well other than the Total War games I just bought last week… *ducks to avoid more trash* Stop that already!**_

_**The next chapter WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE.**_

_**PEACE!**_


End file.
